Patent application FR 2 856 532 describes an alternator for a motor vehicle which comprises a rotor provided with permanent magnets and excitation windings. This alternator is provided with fans in order to cool it.
Patent application FR 2 785 464, for its part, describes an alternator provided with a stator winding which forms chignons on both sides of the stator casing. There is a difference in the axial spans of the chignons, so as to reduce the operating noise of aeraulic origin.
Patent applications EP 762 607 and EP 671 802 describe other alternators.
Patent application EP 2 157 679 describes a synchronous machine.
A need exists to have a rotary electrical machine, in particular an alternator, which has the following advantages:                increased performance, i.e. a high output current, with machine dimensions which continue to be satisfactory;        the absence of, or decrease in, the number of permanent magnets, in particular made of rare earth, on the rotor, which magnets can be extremely expensive.        